Unintended Friendship
by Hikari1796
Summary: *set in past* 12 year old Yuuki Taiyomika got caught in one of Easter's snares. There she met an old friend: kuroneko ; . There her street life changed for both the better and the worst- short -prequel for upcoming story... rated T just in case *Complete*
1. Yuuki Taiyomika's Character Profile

Yes another fanfiction—gosh too many at once. I am still going to continue working on Behind Invisible Bars I just have to go through some major editing… hate the upcoming chapters… Okay this is the prequel series to my upcoming series Sworn Enemies (might change)

Unintended Friendship © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach Pit

Character Profile: Yuuki Taiyōmika

Name: Yuuki Hinamori

Alias: Yuuki Taiyōmika

Hair: white-blonde length: mid-back style: mostly down

Eyes: Golden Amber-not like Amu's a bit darker

Skin: pale peach

Dominant Hand: Right

Occupation: Thief, pick-pocketer, works for Easter

Age: 12 Birthday: 2-17

Signature accessory: cross pendant-choker

cn1(dot)kaboodle(dot)com/hi/img/c/0/0/72/2/AAAADMOhRy8AAAAAAHIrPA(dot)jpg

Shugo Charas:

~Yūgure

-would be: vampric side, blood thirsty –for her assignment from Easter—

-appearance: blood red eyes, back pigtails held by red ribbons, fangs

-chara dress: red top, black skirt, black ribbon around neck, red flats

-Chara Change: devil tail, red eyes, 2 red streaks in hair, fangs

-Chara Nari: **Blood Moon** Vampric outfit, lacey, ribbon tied heels –red-, red lipstick, hair low-pigtails, necklace—3 anti cross

outfit link:

(dot)com/387-1309-large/fg5301(dot)jpg

necklace link:

mizuki1796(dot) /#/d51wif2

-Abilities:

-Death Mark:claws at x-eggs and characters → x-eggs... → black eggs w/ red anti-cross on them, The marked eggs are her "targets" and if she bites into it she basically drinks the dream/would be dream of people...

-Hell's Casket: fiery prison appears around eggs/characters/...people and traps them...

-Lucifer's Whip: firey whip appears in Yuuki's hand … and yeah you kind of get the point of that…


	2. Hope on Memory Lane

Hello! Guess what! If you guessed another fan-fiction then you are CORRECT and deserve a cookie. Well yes... yea and boo in my opinion. I just can't get passed 10 chapters on one story before writing another fan-fic. Well I did succeed on doing that w/ my BIBIL series just not all of them got typed. And when I transferred them (on my jump drive) from school to home and back and so forth, it got washed down. NO! 3 typed chapters of BIBIL got washed down (heh literally). So I am a bit tired of retyping it again and again (yes my third time trying to re-type the two chapters cause somehow the computers I'm on do not save properly) so yeah... well yes a Shugo Chara fan-fiction, yes and IkutoxOC. I support Amuto but I wanted to do a fan-fic of him w/ an OC. Well this fan-fic will be relatively short (one I know will not go past 10 chapters) and onto the main part which is the next series: Sworn Enemies (title may change) Now I will stop talking and on with the story!

Song(s) for Chapter: It might be Hope~Sara Groves

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTER: YUUKI TAIYOMIKA AND HER SHUGO CHARA(S).**

Unintended Friendship © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

Unintended Friendship

Chapter 1: Hope on Memory Lane

_Hope has a way of turning its face to you_

_just when you least expect it_

_you walk in a room_

_you look out a window_

_and something there leaves you breathless_

_you say to yourself_

_it's been a while since I felt this_

_but it feels like it might be hope_

~Yuuki's POV~

It's been a few days after what I believed was my 10th birthday, January 14th, and I was roaming the streets as usual. I was abandoned, I believe, for I've I've been living on the streets for the majority of my life now. There were only two people that I truly met and were kind to me: a neko-boy whose name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi and a blond haired stranger Tsukasa. Four years ago, I met the blond man. He had a calm and peaceful atmosphere around him. His lavender eyes shined with a type of hope, always. I could remember his face a bit but the best feature I can remember is his soft, heart-warming smile.

_~Flashback~4 years ago~January~_

_ I was lying on my side in starvation and from blood loss. My eyes were clouded with the shadow of death. Earlier I ended up in a fight over food though what can one expect, of course a six year old will lose unless they were an assassin. The sound of crunching snow stopped beside me._

_ "Daijobu desu. I'm here to help you." A kind voice spoke out to me. I felt arms slide underneath my knees and my neck. Should I be afraid? Grateful? My clouded eyes looked up to either my new savior or to another abuser._

_-~+~-_

_ I woke up in an unfamiliar room. My eyes blinked rapidly not being used to the lighting._

_ "I'm glad to see that you're awake. I was afraid that I would have to take you to the hospital. My name is Amakawa Tsukasa and your name is..." The kind stranger started._

_ "Yuuki. Hinamori Yuuki. Well that was before I changed my name to Taiyomika Yuuki." I fiddled with the locket that laid on my neck proudfully._

_ "Just wondering but what is that?" He pointed to the glittering star in my hand._

_ "This? This is how I know my name." I opened up my star locket to show a few words:_

We'll never forget you.

Love you always Yuuki Hinamori.

_"Hinamori Yuuki..." Tsukasa muttered. "Yuuki, if you don't mind me calling you that."_

_ "Not at all."_

_ "I believe that this is yours." He turned to walk to his book case and pulled out a wooden box. He blew the collected dust off of it and opened it, revealing a smaller velvet box. He faced me with the velvet box in hand and outstretched his arm handing it to me. My head tilted to the side in confusion. I don't remember ever seeing a box like this before but then again, what do I remember before living on the streets. I took the box out of his hand and opened it. There lie a golden chain with five translucent jewels. I just stared at in in awe at how simple yet how beautiful it was. _

_ "Amakawa-san, how is this mine if I've never seen it before?"_

_ "I just have a feeling." He gave me that charming smile which made me smile back. "Though there is a missing piece to it. I couldn't find it though, maybe you'll have more luck than me."_

_--~+~-- Flashback end --~+~--_

I looked at the bejeweled necklace that now lay around it's rightful owner's neck. My memories drifted back to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A boy I met sometime last year.

_--~+~--Flashback--~+~-- 1 ½ years ago--~+~--_

_ I was walking down random streets when I heard a violin being played. Drawn by the sweet sound, I followed it to its source. It's music addicting._

_ Yume no tsubome hiraku_

_ mabushii sora wo aogi_

_ mune ippai hirogaru_

_ yasashii kaori_

_ kikoeru wa ko no RIZUMU_

_ kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

_ daisuki da yo sasayaitara_

_ sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana_

_ hazukashikute utsumuiteta_

_ watahi no te wo tori hashiridasu_

_I looked to see a blond haired boy sitting on the ground, eyes closed enjoying the music. A blond pigtailed girl singing her heart out and the blue haired violinist playing the accompaniment. I walked lightly and quietly behind them trying to draw closer to the duet. Which should be no problem for me sine I was and still am an uncaught thief. Yet I actually failed within two steps still a decent 2 ½ yards away. The violinist stopped playing and turned to face me. A sweat drop appeared on the back of my head. 'I've been caught red-handed.'_

_ "Heh heh... ano..." I started I saw the blond guy give me a sparkly smile. He reminded me of Tsukase so naturally I smiled back. The violinist gave me a stoic expression but changed to a small smirk. 'Heh...how can he, with an expression like that, play so beautifully?' The singer noticed my staring on the violinist and gave me glares as sharp as knives!_

_ "Hello my name is Hotori Tadase." The blond haired boy said. I'd say he'd look about two years younger than me._

_ "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The violinst deadpanned as he packed away his violin hiding it from people's view_

_ "Tsukiyomi Utau." I sweat dropped again when she crossed her arms and avoided me by scooting behind Ikuto._

_ "Taiyōmika Yuuki" My voice cracked a bit almost to almost unnoticeable._

_ "You cracked. What's your name?" The violinist pointed out smirking once again._

_ "Neh!" I spoke out absolutely not believing that Ikuto caught one so quickly. "Hi-hinamori Yuuki."_

_ "See that wasn't so bad." Ikuto picked up his violin and gave me, once again, his signature smirk._

_ "Sh-shut up." I stuttered._

_ "Do you want to come with us? You look horrible." I sweat dropped at Ikuto's deadpan._

_ 'What's with the sudden change of attitude?'_

_ "No! I mean... well you know... you look half-starved..." Utau mutterd darkly. Her voice wavered when Ikuto gave her a glare._

_ "Demo... I don't want to be a bother." I stated._

_ "You won't!" Tadase smiled at me. His arms out and open as if already welcoming me into the family._

_ "Yes she will." Ikuto teased slapping me on the back._

_ "Meanie! First you ask for me to come with you know you're against it! Baka! Make up your mind!" I yelled at him but a smile was still on my face._

_--~+~--_

_ We walked inside a house and headed into the kitchen were I met two adults. I quickly hid behind Ikuto because of reflex and nervousness. My golden amber eyes watched intensely at everything that was going on around me._

_ "Tadase, it's good to see you again." The man welcomed with a warm smile. Ikuto sidestepped and revealed my hiding self._

_ "Why, hello. My name is Tsukiyomi Aruto and that is Tsukiyomi Souko, parents of Ikuto and Utau. Ikuto, is that a new friend of yours?" The man asked his son._

_ "No. We just brought her over because she looked half-starved." Ikuto turned and smirked at me._

_ "Ikuto you meanie!" I smacked him on the back of his head and pivoted on my foot turning away from him._

_ "Just joking." He brought his hand onto my head and started to ruffle my hair._

_ "OI!" I tried to slap his hand away from me._

_ "I just heard 'half-starved' so I guess I'm just on time." A woman, assuming it was Tsukiyomi Souko, came into view with a tray full of freshly baked cookies. We headed into the dinning-living area and started to eat... well they did I started to gobble down as much as I could without choking._

_ "Settle down, monster, we can bake more." Ikuto teased._

_ "RUIASAY [URUISAI}!" I tried to yell back with cookie crumbs falling out of my mouth. Ikuto just continued to chuckle a bit and started to nibble on his cookie again... like a neko._

_ "Aruto otou-san, can you play the violin? For Yuuki-chan?" Tadase asked Aruto._

_ "Sure. Let me clean up first though, alright?" He stood up and left the group taking his trash._

_I drank some milk washing away some cookie bits and grabbed a napkin to wipe away any cookie crumbs that stuck to the corners of my mouth. Ikuto kept on staring at me and I started to fidget around in my seat. A small smirk formed on kuroneko's face and I shot him a glare which made him chuckle a bit. Utau then gave **me** a glare and gripped tightly on her glass of milk. Tadase just glanced between all three of us and then turned to Souko-san _

_'Wow so many things can go by with things unsaid.'_

_ "Wow everything seems so tense." Aruto came back from the kitchen with an amused smile one that is similar to Ikuto's. _

_ The group then moved to the living room and sat on the floor. Souko sat on the couch with Tadase at her feet. I sat around somewhere while Ikuto sat behind me. Aruto unlatched the violin case and pulled out the violin I saw earlier that day. Right when he started to play my heart sang. I couldn't believe at how a sound as such could ever be produced. I mean without anything else that accompanies it, no voice, no piano just the violin itself. Self-consciously I leaned back onto something but I couldn't think of what it could be. The music lulled my mind so much that my thoughts were all muddled up together and I couldn't think of anything else besides the music. As the song ended I was shifted up from my comfy spot with arms that were wrapped around my waist._

_ "Oi!" I tilted my head up only to bonk my head on something. "Ite..."_

_ I heard a few different sounds: chuckling, mutted growling, and quiet chattering. I moved my head to the side and look up to see Ikuto there with an amused look on his face, the same one as Aruto's._

_ "Neh Ikuto, what was that for?" I whined quietly._

_ "I'm tired." He rested his chin on my left shoulder. I felt his warm breath tickling my cheek and ear which sent shivers down my spine._

_ "Mou~. Ikuto~." I felt myself blush._

_ "Nnh..." Ikuto murmured I could feel the vibrations of his voice come in contact with the crock of my neek._

_ I heard more chuckling and growling. Without any more complaints I leaned back more into him and just lied there peacefully in his chest. I didn't know if he was asleep or just faking it but either way I could feel his mouth form a smile. I took a breath before I closed my eyes and opened my eyes to dreams._

_Hope has a way of turning its face to you_

_just when you least expect it_

_you walk in a room_

_you look out a window_

_and something there leaves you breathless_

_you say to yourself_

_it's been a while since I felt this_

_but it feels like it might be hope_

**AN:** Heya! Yes I am back from my 3 month hiatus... wow it's been that long since I've last typed

something. Well anyway i'm planning on posting up the next chapter for this story and also for Behind Invisible Bars I Lie. Thank you to those that are keeping up with my stories even though I haven't uploaded in a lo~ng while. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

Preview for next chapter:

"Who are you people?!"

'Ikuto I'm so sorry.'

FYI: my next chapter will be S. H. O. R. T. like heck. And not one of my proudest chapters... just for transition to chapter 3.


	3. Captive

Here is chapter 2 of this story. As I have said before this is going to be short since this is only a transition chapter.

Song(s) for Chapter: Wishing you were somehow here again~Phantom of the Opera

Note: underline = my change to fit story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTER: YUUKI TAIYOMIKA AND HER SHUGO CHARA(S).**

Unintended Friendship © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

* * *

Unintended Friendship

Chapter 2: Captive

* * *

_You were once my one companion_

_you were all that mattered_

_you were once a friend and loved one_

_Then my world was shattered

* * *

_

~Yuuki's POV~

As I was reminiscing about past memories I didn't realized two men in suits following me. I walked down a familiar street which was stained in my memories. There I reached a house and stood in front of it taking deep breaths.

_ Hotori Residence_ was written on the plaque in front of the gate. I took one last deep breath before I stepped inside the gate. I saw an old retriever, Betty and the familiar ruby-eyed prince.

"Yuuki-nee-san?" Tadase's eyes became as wide as saucers which I couldn't help but chuckle at. Betty came up to me with her tail wagging at joy for seeing an old friend. I petted her head a few times then I looked back at Tadase. "Why are you here? You left for no reason and now you come back. Why?" His eyes started to water up and his hands were clutched together tightly in front of him.

* * *

_too many years_

_fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?

* * *

_

"Sumimasen, Tadase. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else. Ano, where is Ikuto and Utau?"

He cracked. He fell back down on the steps and cried his poor heart out. I ran to his side and hugged him out of worry and concern. "Tadase? Tadase, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I-Ikuto-nii-san left ju-just like you a f-few weeks aft-after you did and al-also in the... same way." Tadase chocked out, "Then a few mo-months -ater, Utau-nee di-disappeared." Tadase clutched down into a ball and didn't stop bawling.

'_Ikuto and Utau...gone!' no I was supposed to finally give them a proper goodbye and a reason! That's why I came back!'_ I felt my own set of tears well up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away before any of them fell.

"Tadase, are you alright? What is all of the-ruckus?" Tadase's mother gasped slightly. "Yuuki... what...what are you doing!" She quickly ran to her son's sighed and slapped my arm away. I couldn't blame her. I randomly show up then disappear then show up in her sight with Tadase crying.

"Gomen nasai. I'll stay out of your hair now..." I stood up with my face staring down at my feet. I turned around leaving the two Hotoris.

"Yu-yuuki-nee-san, don't leave again." Tadase whimpered out. I turned to face him with a mournful smile on my face.

"Sumimasen Tadase. Sayonara." I turned back to the open gate and ran out.

I turned at random corners, went down some alleyways, and ran through a park. I stopped at a bench beside a gazebo and knelt down in front of it. I laid my head on my arms and started to cry

"Ikuto, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't give a proper reason for why I left. I'm sorry that I gave all of you a hard time..." I gasped for air when I was done crying. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked through a blurry vision and saw two men in suits. Both were wearing black sunglasses. One had their hand on my shoulder while the other held a piece of fabric. "Who are you people?!" I cried out. I tried to run away but the first man gripped my shoulder tightly hitting a pressure point while the other placed the cloth over my mouth and nose. My vision began to flicker from blurriness and darkness.

"We got her..." I heard one of the men say before I collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_give me the strength to try

* * *

_

**AN:** Okay this wasn't as short as what I had planned it before... Well I did go through some major changes before it was like only 600 words at max-that included everything else-... okay the song didn't really go with the last bit but whatever it fit in with the beginning and middle. * Sigh * this is not a popular fanfic right now. I have been completely forgotten for being gone for three months. I wishing some people will read this and at least Sworn Enemies which will come out right when Unintended Friendship ends.

Third Chapter: Ikuto comes back! And more action in third chapter... read preview...

Preview for next chapter:

"Ikuto! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

"Rule 1: never show weakness... Rule 2: never be merciful..."

"Rule 3: Never trust anyone... Rule 4: never lower your guard..."

"Rule 5: never be wary of your surroundings... Rule 6: expect the unexpected..."

"Rule 7: emotions are prohibited."

He left me in the room of death and murder.


	4. Reunited

I'm sorry about the late chapter, but hey! I'M ALIVE AND WELL! Here is chapter 3 of Unintended Friendship. This is where practically all of the fun and interesting stuff starts. Enjoy!

Song(s) for Chapter: With you/Pushing you Away~Linkin Park

Note: underline in song lyrics = my change to fit story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTER: YUUKI TAIYOMIKA AND HER SHUGO CHARA(S).**

Unintended Friendship © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

Okay I forgot to put the ages of people so here it is so it won't confuse you guys later on in the series.

Ikuto, Yuuki 12 years old

Utau, Tadase 10 years old

Unintended Friendship

Chapter 3: Reunited

_I've lied to you_

_The same way that I always do_

_This is the last smile_

_That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

__

~Yuuki's POV~

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I brought my hands up to my face as I sneezed a couple of times. _'I'm blaming the gas thing.'_ The door slammed open and the same two kidnappers were there. I scurried to the opposite side of the room trying to get far, far away from them. Yet I utterly failed as I saw them come closer and grab me on both arms.

"Oi! Let me go!" Of course, they wouldn't listen to me but they just dragged me to another room. I flailed my legs wildly trying to kick one of them but since I was so short compared to them my efforts were in vain. I was carried inside the elevator and then dragged out after we reached the designated floor. One of my captors knocked on a door twice and I heard a deep husky voice command them to enter. Once they opened up the doors I was shoved in and then they quickly slammed it shut.

"Hinamori Yuuki." A man in the chair behind the desk spoke out (**AN: this is not hoshina-san**). The lights were dimmed down and I couldn't see anything that well.

"How do you know my name?" I quickly questioned. I was completely confused with how a random stranger knew my real name.

"Let's just say that I have taken an interest in you."

'_stalker.' _I immediately thought.

"So after a while, I figured that it would be best for you if you work with Easter."

'_at least I know where I am now...'_

"Why should I?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't believe you have a chance. Anyway, one reason is that you don't have a place to stay at permanently. And the second is that I don't think you would want anything happen to your friend: Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The man chuckled as I stiffened. He pulled out a remote from his desk and pressed a button. A blank drop screen fell behind him. The man moved away allowing me to see full view. On it a visual came up and showed a picture of a midnight blue haired boy, my age.

_'No...'_

The clip was recording a meeting with him and someone else.

"_What do you want?" Ikuto asked in a disgusted tone._

_ "Tsk, tsk. I don't suppose that's the proper way to talk to your father."_

_ 'Father! What happened to Aruto?'_

_ "You're not my father and I don't have to work for you!"_

_ "Did you already forget? Due to the contract you're father signed, the entire Tsukiyomi lineage will forever be a slave to Easter."_

I turned away from the screen. I couldn't bear the fact anymore about what had happened to Ikuto, Utau, Aruto, Souko, and Tadase? More questions filled my head causing my mind to jumble about in circles. I fell to my knees crying because of the lack of knowledge I had about what happened to them.

"Nikkaidou, please take her to her room now." The man said into a mini microphone clipped to his collar.

"_Yes Harada-san." _A response then a static noise.

The door opened a few minutes later but I felt like I didn't have the strength to look up until I heard a voice.

"...Taiyōmika..." A child's voice that could only belong to one person... I finally looked up to see those gazing midnight blue eyes that bore directly into my amber ones

"Ik-Tsukiyomi..." When he didn't call me by my first name, I felt a small pang to my heart but it was inevitable. We weren't as close anymore. I was gone for so long. Left them and now suddenly show up before him... inside our captor's cage called _Easter_. Nikkaidou-san then led us out down the hallway, into an elevator, and toward our new room where we have to reside for who knows how long...

"...Ikuto?" I was really worried. My heart was wrenching out of guilt.

"Why? Why did you leave?" The said guy asked me. My heart felt like it reached a sudden stop when I heard his voice. "You made Utau and Tadase cry. You also made okaa-san and otou-san spend their time looking for you." My breath hitched and tears flowed up to my eyes.

"Gomennasai." I whimperd. "Ikuto! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Why did you leave?" I looked to see Ikuto's own eyes glisten with unfallen tears.

"I didn't want to be a burden to you and your family..."

"You wouldn't have! Did you see us having any trouble being with you?"

"Gomennasai demo, I've been on the streets the entire time. I couldn't fit in with a family like you."

An award not-so-silent silence broke. Though there were some sniffles, and small pants and gasps. I soon broke the not-so-silent-silence with a question that bothered me.

"Neh Ikuto, what happened to Aruto-san?"

"...Otou-san disappeared a few months ago, the same day that my grandpa on my mother's side died. Now the Hoshina family are angry at my father for not following through with the contract so they sent after the next heir: me. It is my fate to be chained here in Easter."

"I'm sorry Ikuto, I shouldn't have brought up the question." I brought my knees up to my chest and held them close to me. Curling myself up in a little ball trying to make my existence little as possible.

"I just want to have a normal and free life."

I spotted the violin and decided to have a change from this dreadful topic. I walked over to it with him eying me curiously and watched as I unlatched the case and took out the violin.

"Can you still play for me?" I held the dear violin out to its new owner. He gave me a dangerous smirk.

"Yes, but it's going to cost you."

"Cost?"

"Yep, you have to be my lackey." He crossed his arms over his chest still holding his violin. His eyes tinted with amusement along with his smirk waiting for my answer.

"What! ...Fine." I purposely fell down on my butt and crossed my own arms over my chest waiting for the music and his reaction. It took a lot of my strength to fight the smirk that was itching to come on my face. He stared at me bug-eyed and was shocked at my answer. "What?"

Ikuto started to laugh a bit and brought the violin up to his shoulder. "Wow. Going through that just to listen to music. You know I was joking right?" He brought the bow to the strings.

"Yep, I just wanted to see your reaction." My smirk came forth and I just waited for him to start. He gave me a soft glare at first but relaxed as he started. He became so engrossed in the music when he closed his eyes and played the tune. Though, there was sadness in it.

Ikuto ended the melancholy song then looked at me. I just gave a small soft smile. He then did something I didn't expect, he forced the violin in my hands.

"Wh-Wha?" I exclaimed as I stared at the foreign instrument.

"I wanna see you play it."

"Baka! I don't even know how to hold a violin much less play it!"

"Then let's start with the basics, holding it."

The entire 'lesson' time, I kept on annoying Ikuto like heck. Once he fixed a part of my position, I changed it back while he was fixing another part. It went on for several minutes which I finally gave and was done with my taunts. Through out the time, he taught me the different parts of the violin and what they do, the strings, notes or fingering, bowing, dynamics and more. He even described everything about music: reading notes, time signature, the key signature. I looked at the clock... 23:36. It has been more than four hours since my 'lesson' started. I yawned while Ikuto was explaining more about music. Suddenly I felt a pillow land on my face.

"Oi! What was that for?" I glared daggers at him.

"Your tired. Get some sleep." He said impassively.

"Demo-" He grabbed the pillow, set it down on the ground and pushed my head onto it.

"Sleep." He grabbed his violin one again and played the same song. I calmly let the song drag me into a temporary unconsciousness.

I woke up in the same room as I felt a bit of sunlight hit my face. 9:06 AM. I groaned in agony

rememberingwhere I was. I looked around for Ikuto but there was no sign of him or his violin case. I stood up and a blanket fell down off of me along with a note.

_Yuuki_

_ I have a violin lesson. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't leave the room. Heh and don't miss me too much._

_Ikuto_

'_Baka'_ I stretched a bit before walking around the room trying to find myself something to do. I was happy that Tsukase taught me how to read and write in the few days I was with him. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. I looked over my shoulder to see a black haired guy, looks no more than 25, with striking green eyes.

"Taiyomika Yuuki, I'm Sanu Zakuro. From now on, I'm your teacher and manager."

"Konnichiwa." I nodded my head in slight acknowledgment.

"Miss, if you will please follow me, to your private lesson."

"No." I remembered what Ikuto said and after being kidnapped I don't trust anyone that works for Easter.

"Do you realize that Easter doesn't hesitate in eliminating a problem?"

I understood what he meant. Easter would throw her out like a useless sack doll. I walked to followed Zakuro out of my room down multiple hallways, corridors, I passed a room where I heard a violin play. It was a hard, impassive, sound.

_'That can't be Ikuto... he doesn't play like that'_ Yuuki thought in horror. Then she heard her answer.

"Tsukiyomi! I told you already that is D-flat! Not D-flat-natural! You have to be precise on hitting the correct notes!" (AN: do you get it? It's just naturally my way of saying that the note being played is between flat and a natural, but closer to flat. Get it?... I'll describe more at the end.)

"Taiyomika-san. If you please, hurry up!"

I reluctantly followed Zakuro down to another door. He knocked a certain pattern on it but I didn't quite catch it. I heard a few bolts unlatch and a few kinks in the locks. The door opened and once again I was quickly pushed inside. Toward on wall was a huge mat, like the ones used in martial arts. There was also a training dummy... what I didn't see was safety armor. On another wall were all kinds of weapons: sniper rifles, hand guns, knives, etc. I'm guessing there were more concealed elsewhere. Opposite side from the mat was a shooting arena. And on the wall that also occupied the door had book cases and dressing booths.

"Here." Something landed on my face. "Go change."

I pulled the object off of my face and saw it was a white gi. I walked into the dressing area and got ready.

"Fight me."

"What!" A 10 year old girl fighting a... "How old are you?"

"...Twe-Twenty-one..." He stared at me oddly.

_'A 21 year old guy! Who's going to win?'_

Suddenly, he ran toward me and threw punches and kicks and all I did was... RUN AWAY!

"Do you really believe that you can survive by just running away?"

That caught me off guard and he tackled me to the ground.

"Are you good for anything?" He stood up and grabbed my arm, forcing me up. Before I could even get in a stance, I was kicked in the stomach.

"Itai! What the heck!"

"Rule 1: Never show weakness. Rule 2: Never be merciful."

I was freaking out. The gentleman I had met is a cold-hearted assassin.

"Rule 3: Never trusts anyone. Rule 4: Never lower your guard."

Next thing I know I was on my stomach and tasted something metallic in my mouth.

"Rule 5: never be weary of your surroundings. Rule 6: expect the unexpected."

I was thrown back again and my head made contact with the mat.

"Rule 7: emotions are prohibited."

"Ugh..." I groaned in pain. I sat up and I felt my head get light. My vision had black spots splattered all around. I reflexively clutched my heart and felt something come up my throat. I brought my free hand to my mouth and coughed. It was horrible. I felt my throat being clogged up with something sticky and thick. My breathing became hoarse and my heart was beating erratically. My cough was a mixture of coughing, gagging, and vomiting. I coughed more and felt the warmth excete from my throat into my hand. I brought it up to see it stained with blood and mucus.

"Get used to it, because it won't be the only part of you stained with blood."

I couldn't tell if he meant my body getting hurt more or if my soul will also be stained with the blood of others. I coughed some more as Sanu-sensei left me in the room of death and murder.

**AN:** Okay I totally like this chapter more than the last one. Ikuto was in it! Yay! But yea, isn't that sad about what I'm going to do to Yuuki? Now I don't know when I will update again... I have a very tight scheduale... band camp, marching band, going out of state, a friend's b-day sleepover, marching band again, a group outing (all gal-friends), then a shopping date, then... school starts... wow... So I don't know when I'm going to update... I'll type during study hall XP but still yeah... well see ya next update!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview for next chapter:

"I'm Yoru-nya!" A little chibi cat floated toward me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'I'm going to die...' _


	5. Bloody Path

I'm sorry about the little late chapter, but hey! I'M ALIVE AND WELL! Here is chapter 4 of Unintended Friendship. Enjoy!

Song(s) for Chapter: none for some reason...

Note: underline in song lyrics = my change to fit story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTER: YUUKI TAIYOMIKA AND HER SHUGO CHARA(S).**

Note: **bold** is shugo chara talking

Unintended Friendship © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

Unintended Friendship

Chapter 4: Bloody Path

~Ikuto's POV~

"Where is she?" _'It's been two hours since I got back and she's no here yet!'_ I looked back at the clock impatiently to see it was 1:58. I heard the door creak open and my head instantly snapped toward the sound. My eyes widened at the sight by there door. Yuuki was standing there but she was covered in bruises and had blood stains on her mouth, chin, and hands. Her eyes also held a dead hazy type look. She looked like she would faint at any time.

"Yuuki!"

"I-ku-" She started to fall forward and I rushed to catch her. I slid on my knees and she landed on my lap and chest. I didn't mind the blood stains that were being created on my clothes, I just couldn't bare to see my only friend like this.

"It's alright..." I kept on repeating the phrase, but I wasn't sure if it was for me or for Yuuki. I dragged her inside the room to the set of pillows from last night. I quickly closed the door and went to the bathroom to grab a towel and soak it lightly with water. When I came back to the room, Yuuki was curled up in a ball, eyes wide and kept muttering some words. I walked to her, stretching out her arms and legs so I can wipe off the blood. I sighed, she still looked so torn and broken. I got more hand towels and wrapped it around the bruises to stop the inflammation and also help to relieve any future pain. After I was done, I lied down on my stomach and folded my arms under my chin. I continued to watch her as she drifted to sleep and not noticing anything that happens around her.

_'I wish that I could be free along with Yuuki and Utau... neither one of us deserves this suffering...'_

I opened my eyes to see Yuuki awake poking an... egg?

**Ikuto!** I noticed a familiar cat chibi come into my view.

"Yo-yoru..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hmm? Ikuto you're awake..." Yuuki stared at Yoru for a while before inching backwards away from the floating creature. Though Yoru, being Yoru, kept coming floating closer to her and had a goofy grin on his face. Yuuki's eyes went wide as she hit a wall and was acted as though she was attempting to go through it. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle seeing Yuuki's reaction.

**"Ikuto! She can finally see me!"**

"Wha-What are you!" Yuuki squealed. Still staring at Yoru.

**"I'm Yoru, Ikuto's shugo chara!" **Yoru's eyes started beaming.

"Shugo chara?" Yuuki started poking Yoru in the cheek and he tried to bat her hand away with his paws. Seeing the duo's reactions was rather amusing. Yoru's over-sized paws swatting this way and that as Yuuki was poking him with both of her hands. Yoru suddenly gave up and let gravity pull him to the ground.

**"A Shugo Chara is basically a form of the character who you truly want to be in your heart. And they first appear as eggs. Which will hatch when the time comes."**

"A form of our desired personality...?"

**"Yep like I'm Ikufoszemirekuvevrey."** I placed a hand over his mouth and pinched one of his ears with another one.

_'She doesn't need to know.'_

**"Nya~ Ikuto I thought she knew the story."**

"Not all of it."

Yuuki stared at us with question marks surrounding her.

"It's nothing." I reassured her. I looked closely at her egg***** and saw that it was a crimson color with black floral designs on the ends. Then there's a black ribbon type pattern on the egg with a black, inverted cross.

~Yuuki's POV~

It's only been a week or two after I discovered the egg. Ikuto still continued his lessons while I continued my * cough *death * cough * training. I've started to get the hang of it, the fighting and blocking. Also the pain doesn't seem to bother me as much anymore. I also was forced to learn not to show any sign of emotion on the training field.

"You could do a bit more work on the footwork. Other than that I will say pretty soon, you'll be able to use more than just your hands and feet." Sanu-sensei congratulated me.

I gave a bow.

_'...'_

"Boo" I felt a warm air brush against my ear. Unfortunately since my training enhanced my reflexes, I quickly slapped Ikuto in the face and a red mark appeared.

"Oi, what was that for?" Ikuto shot daggers at me.

"Heh heh... gomen gomen, reflexes." I apologized _'And a bit paranoid...'_ I held my hand out waiting for him to take it but right when he grabbed it, he gave me a different reaction than what I had expected. Rule six, according to Sanu, flashed through my mind. He pulled me down to him, but my reflexes took over again as I did a front flip in the air, landed on my feet, and both of our arms twisted in an uncomfortable position. I quickly let go of his hand and apologized again as he eyed my suspiciously, but I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

"Being an assassin, you still needed to learn the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Since you got it down for the most part, why don't we take it up a notch. He held something out to me. Once I grabbed a hold of the handle, he let go revealing the deadly blade. "This is a steel fighting knife. The tip in a perfect alignment for stabbing, the sharp fine side perfect for a clean, easy, and swift slice."

The blade that I held was clean and glistening while it's twin, the one being held by my sensei, was still sharp but had some faint stains. My eyes widened at the sight and he smirked.

"Y-you actually-" My voice cracked a bit as realization struck my mind.

"Yes. I've had many students, some who have survived this same blade others fell victim to it."

"So... did your students... yet it's not as bad..." My voice came and went as I fell into the overwhelming trap of this realization and truth.

"Yes, I've had some students actually made me get a taste of the blade's wrath but not a lot and not very common. The reason why mine is like this is because of how much and how long I have used this. No matter how hard I tried to clean it, the blood already fused itself into the metal. So ready to begin?"

"No not at ALL!" I screamed and ran off when I saw Sanu-sensei launch towards me with the cursed knife in position.

"You can't run forever!" He sped up, now dangerously close behind me. I tried to run faster but my knees slight gave and made a small stumble. I felt something swift and light brush against my skin. After that it became the feeling became ice-cold. I looked down toward my arm which was a horrible mistake. I felt a grab to my left arm and right side. Due to the momentum, it was natural to come crashing to the ground. As we crashed down, my blade punctured my leg a huge flow of blood came flowing down my leg staining me with crimson-soon-to-be-brick red. Zakuro got his arm off of me and stood back up again. "Get up."

I stayed still clutching my arm and leg, my own blade a few inches away from me with my own blood. A thought flashed through my mind as I staggered to get up and grab my blade.

_'I'm going to die.'_

**You're not going to die unless you have a thirst for it.** I heard a quiet voice and saw my egg fly to me. A vampire-devil type chibi hatched from the egg as it vanished into red sparks. **I'm Yuugure. Your Shugo Chara**. Her voice was so void of all emotion. It was so empty but no mechanical. **It's a do or die situation and I'm not going to let you die especially not when I was just born.**

My cross chocker necklace changed***** **to three black, inverted, crosses. One medium size in the middle while there were smaller ones on either side. I felt my soul and heart become empty.

Zakuro (Sanu) and I ran at each other. The two blades collided with the other and gave off a clanking sort of sound. The wound on my arm slowly began to heal.

"Nice..." Zakuro jumped back only to start charging at me again. My eyes stared back at him with no emotion whatsoever. He lunged his blade at me but I quickly dodged and took a side step while swinging my other leg to trip him. He jumped into the air while I rolled toward his landing spot with my knife ready to lunge itself into his unscathed skin. He noticed this and attempted to maneuver away from me. His timing was a second slow as I was able to cut his left shin. Zakuro landed in a roll and grabbed his leg. His flowed down both his fingers, leg, and my blade. There were some blood splatters on my gi and on my face which I nonchalantly wiped off with my hand.

"Bravo Taiyomika. You actually drew blood from me, and on the first day too."

"Rule two: Never be merciful." I grabbed a cloth and some cleaner and used it to clean the blade. My impassive reflection shown on it when I was done. I placed it in a sheath and placed it in the open drawer that was located by the wall of weapons.

I was still chara changed with Yuugure when I entered mine and Ikuto's room. Ikuto turned to me and noticed the bits of dried blood. He quickly ran and pulled me into the room and closed the door.

"Yuuki! Daijobu desu ka?"

"I'm fine." I replied in the emotionless tone as before.

He looked into my eyes for a while than gave me a hug.

"Come back please." He whispered in my ear. A few moments later, the chara change disappeared and I think I heard Yuugure hiss slightly.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" He let go of the hug and looked at me with a 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you-look'. He brought his hand in front of my face, my eyes following becoming cross-eyed. Then he thumped me on the forehead! He friggin' thumped me!

"Neh Ikuto! What was that for?" a bit of laughter sprinkled within my question.

"I should be the one asking the questions! I mean first you disappear then come back 5 hours later with blood-red eyes and scars on your arm. Then you dead-panned me with two words!" Ikuto scolded me.

"Heh heh ano, gomenasai. I just got caught in something and then I had a chara change with Yuugure so that would explain the- ITAI!"

Ikuto had a cloth of salt water and dabbed on the cut, which was still not fully healed, on my arm. I started to claw him and tried to avoid producing any more screams of pain.

Ikuto finally pulled away but I was still wincing in pain. He brought out bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped it around the wound. Then he pushed down on my shoulders making me fall on my butt.

"A simple 'sit down' would have been sufficient!" He just shrugged me off and left me gapping at him I was about to slap him in the head until I fell down on my back in when he dabbed on the still bleeding wound on my leg. "ITAI!" I faintly heard Yuugure hiss again but to what I still wasn't so sure.

When Ikuto was done treating my wound I opened up my tightly shut eyes and sat up to see a pair of midnight blue eyes there in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring you into this..." He murmured. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. I clutched onto his shirt as I cried out the hidden tears I had since I left them. He stiffened a bit as I hugged him but soon relaxed. He gave me a soft sigh and moved his arms and latched them around my back. My cries turned into soft whimpers as he hummed the song that made us find each other that one time long ago.

**AN:** This chapter actually made me really sad and really sorry for Yuuki. Yuugure... I don't know when I'll show a pic of Yuugure... hopefully by... sorry I don't know when, busy with school stuff, activities and other things that are in my life.

** fav(dot)me/d51wj6x**

that's the link to Yuuki's 1st egg. -take out the spaces- if it doesn't work message me, I'll give you a different one.

****** www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=14086890

that's the similar pic. For the knife. Just replace the (dot)

***** fav(dot)me/d51wif2**

take out the spaces, and here's the link to Yuuki's chocker necklace change w/ Yuugure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview for next chapter:

"...So you're leaving in two days-" Ikuto breathed.

"Yes." I replied my eyes avoiding his to not show the brokenness that I vow to hide away especially in front of him

"And you're not coming back?"

"Correct."

"Will we see each other again?"

"...I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Eternal Promise

Heya everyone! Oh my gosh it's been forever... And I thought I finished this story... whoopsie... Well here is the last chapter for Unintended Friendship and I am still planning to write the sequel: Sworn Enemies. I haven't given up on this. I still have a good idea on where this story will go. As for my other story: Black and Silver Secrets, I have like 5 chapters written out, just not yet typed but I will get to it!

And I am so sorry if there is confusion like new names or stuff that doesn't make sense... Please comment/message me about those so that I can make those changes. I haven't seen this story in like forever so I apologize once again.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTER: YUUKI TAIYOMIKA AND HER SHUGO CHARA(S).**

Unintended Friendship © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

Unintended Friendship

Chapter 5: Eternal Promise

June 28th

It's been about two months since I was recruited into Easter and once again I had met up with Ikuto but I still haven't seen Utau... My training with Zakuro progressed quickly and successfully that I was called down to Harada's office

"I've heard about your progress from Sanu and we both agree that it is time for the next step." Harada stood up from his chair and started walking around me. I could feel his eyes eye me like a hawk, watching my every move, making sure I didn't step out of line.

"What's the next step?" My voice was flat monotone. I think I've become too accustomed to it. Thankfully I still can meet up with Ikuto to keep the true me in check.

"Relocation."

My heart broke. That means...

"Relocation, sir?"

"Yes. Sanu has told me about one of your rules, number seven. And we both agreed that it cannot be fully followed while your here."

"What are saying? Of course I follow it." My mask was cracking, anger started to pour out into my words and soon someone was going to be pinned to a wall.

"Maybe so, but not all the time. We both believe that if your insubordination continues, you won't be able to follow up your part of the bargain."

Realization shown through my eyes. Everytime I'm with Ikuto, I'm always free to be myself.

"You mean-"

"You won't be able to come back to Tokyo until you have fully understood the rule. You have two days till you will be transferred to our headquarters in Hiroshima. Be grateful that I was kind enough to reschedule your flight from tonight till then."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You have a shugo chara don't you? You are of great help in finding the embryo."

"But still..."

"The decision is final." Hanada walked back to his desk and straightened out a pile of papers.

I stared at him with wide eyes and soon recollected myself. I gave a small bow before I turned to leave the office. Once I shut the door I walked into someone I didn't want to see, at least till later. I looked up to see mournful midnight blue eyes.

"... So you're leaving in two days." Ikuto mourned. We were back in the room and sitting on a pile of pillows

"Hai."

"And you can't come back?"

"Hai." I turned away from him. I could feel tears brimming up in my eyes.

"Will we see each other again?"

"... I don't know." My voice cracked. The tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I clenched my fists tightly together, my nails were pressed deeper and deeper into my palms. I felt another pair of hands hold onto mine. I looked up to see those gorgeous midnight blue eyes in the same condition as mine.

"Then let's make a promise. A promise that we will never forget each other and that we will see each other again." Ikuto held a rare and hopeful smile on his face.

"Also that if we do meet again..."

"Yes?" Ikuto looked at me eagerly, eager for me to continue on.

"If we do meet again, we will never leave each other." He chuckled lightly and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the vibrations from his chest and brought me comfort and warmth.

He pulled away and brushed the light tears that I didn't realize were falling.

Even though we were 12 years old, we were still kids. I held out my pinky finger which was soon intertwined with his. I leaned forward into him and our foreheads were touching.

"Our eternal promise." We said simultaneously with a smile on our faces.

Two days passed by in a blink of an eye. I looked at my black dufflebag and at the gate in front of me. I was twelve years old. This was all happening so quickly, meeting my childhood friend again only to leave him. I looked behind me to see Ikuto, he held a sad smile on his face which slightly lifted when he rose his right pinky finger. I rose mine as well and gave a nod. I gave a reassuring smile not knowing that that would be my last smile I would ever make for a long time.

_'I swear Ikuto, I'll be back to free you from Easter, even if it means taking my life and my freedom. I will take your burdens and make it my own so that you can be free.'_

I mentally swore to myself as I crossed security with Zakuro and made my way to the plane.

**AN:** holy sheesh... One, I'm sorry that this is short and two, I can't believe that I didn't finish this story till now. I'm writing Sworn Enemies right now and I truthfully can't wait for it to be uploaded! ^-^  
Till then!


End file.
